


Welcome to the world little one

by winterscaptsam



Series: Sambucky bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Bucky Barnes being a dad, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson being a dad, Sambucky Bingo 2019, its all just fluff and sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: “I can’t wait to show you the world,” Bucky whispers down at the newborn, blue eyes wide in love, can already imagine a day he dips his finger in honey and lets his kid taste its sweetness for the first time, when his legs roam free as Sam pushes him in swing, the nights that start with nightmares but ends with the three of them snuggled under the covers watching the children’s network.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513679
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Welcome to the world little one

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this really is but I couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> For the sambucky bingo, square filled: Adoption

“Welcome home little one,” Sam sweetly whispers to the newborn in his arms, silky curled hair hidden under the blanket wrapped around the baby’s body as it dozed in and out of sleep, hasn’t even shed a single tear the whole ride back to the Atlanta apartment. 

Bucky, setting down the bags by their bedroom door, letting himself soak in the sunlight as he relishes in the moment, here, with Sam, a newborn babe just waiting to be introduced to the world and Bucky can just about feel his heart grow, roots spreading to his veins, his life blossoming into the sweetness his mother always promised him it’d be.

The baby, which has yet to be given a name as Sam and Bucky are both too full in their own happiness to think of something to match the little guy resting on Bucky’s chest now, face nuzzled into his neck as it let out little winds of air. 

The record player Bucky had paid cents for in the charity shop softly sounded in the background, it’s  [ relaxing melody ](https://youtu.be/857bt64SomQ) in tune with the heavy smiles and soft breathes of the room. 

Tanned skin only shown from the five fingers clung around Sam’s thumb as he kneels in front of Bucky, resting his head on Bucky’s knees as he admires the beauty in front of him, a hazel eyed baby boy blinking up at his father.

“I can’t wait to show you the world,” Bucky whispers down at the newborn, blue eyes wide in love, can already imagine a day he dips his finger in honey and lets his kid taste its sweetness for the first time, when his legs roam free as Sam pushes him in swing, the nights that start with nightmares but ends with the three of them snuggled under the covers watching the children’s network. 

“We gotta give him a name, sweetheart” Sam hums, his voice snapping Bucky to reality, god he really couldn’t wait for the adventure this family,  _ his  _ family was about to begin. 

Bucky takes a moment, looks down at the sweetness in his arms and then back at Sam, “Elijah?” 

“Elijah Barnes-Wilson,” Sam smiles, “I love it,” he presses a kiss to the Elijah’s fingers still wrapped around his thumb. 

**Five years later **

“Dad! Daddy! Wake up!” Elijah, as energetic as he could be at 7AM in the morning runs into his parents room, smiling cheekily as he jumps onto Sam and Bucky’s bed, getting trapped in Bucky’s hug as he battles him with kisses on every inch of skin, giggling child trying to tackle his way out.

“Where’s Dad?” Elijah huffs, arms crossed as he pouts his lips at Bucky who's still adjusting to the dawn of morning. 

“Your dad’s a weird one, E. He’s gone out for a run,” 

“Now? It’s 7 in the morning!” Elijah stretches out his words, “and it’s my birthday!!!!” 

Bucky, opening his mouth in a mock of shock, picks his son up from his waist and swung him around to the other side of the bed, tickling at his hips and feet, “it’s your birthday? Today!” 

Trying to manage out words, Elijah just collapses in a ball of laughter as Bucky tickles at feet and blows his mouth onto his skin to create “spaceship farts” as Elijah likes to call it. 

“How old are you turning today, baby?” Bucky asks, hiding back his own smile, as happy as the day he first held him in his arms.

“I’m turning!” He holds up five fingers, scrunches up his eyebrows as he looks at his hands and shakes his head, let's all but one finger fall before letting out a huff of frustration.

“You can use both hands, E” Bucky letting out a small laugh as he holds up both Elijah’s hands and watches as he holds up six fingers. 

“Six! I’m turning Six!” 

And just as Bucky’s about to reply they can hear the door open, a whiff of coffee and ready made waffles entering the house as Sam did, Elijah sprinting out of the room and into Sam’s hug.

“Woah! Hey buddy, good morning to you too,” he sets down the coffee and brown bags on the counter as he picks up Elijah, guiding him in a hug, all sweat and smiles. 

“Waffles!” The little boy screams out in delight, reaching out from Sam’s hug and for the paper bag.

“Uh-uh, not yet big boy. Go brush your teeth first,” he points a finger down the corridor as Elijah runs back, disappearing in an instant. 

“Morning baby,” a raspy voice comes from behind Sam, the sweet gentleness Sam had felt the pleasure of hearing, god he felt so damn lucky. 

“Mornin’ sweet cheeks,” Sam smiles, turning around and grabbing Bucky by the waistband of his boxers, placing their lips together, morning kisses like these could go on forever.

Mint toothpaste breath and coffee tasted lips collide as Sam lets his tongue travel the corners of Bucky’s mouth, feels the way Bucky melts into him, at ease in his touch, Bucky takes advantage of the moment as he lets his hand travel up the inside of Sam’s shirt, soft tender touches sending shivers down Sam’s spine and Bucky hears him moan against his mouth.

“You’re in the mood for somethin,’ aren't ya?” Bucky smirks against Sam’s lips, licks the edges of his own before deepening the kiss once again. 

“DONE! Can I have my waffles now?”

Sam, as needy as he feels right now let’s go of Bucky, taking a step back and walking towards Elijah, ruffling up his curled hair, “yeah, go have your waffles birthday boy,” 

It doesn’t take long till they’re all sat around the table, devouring syrup laced waffles, cup of milk for Elijah and a shared coffee between Sam and Bucky, just watching, smiling as they listened to Elijah talked about what he wanted to do for his seventh birthday even though his sixth had just started. 

“And maybe Dad can take me to NASA! I want to see spaceships and meet astronuts!” 

“ _ Astronauts,”  _ Sam corrects him, smile plastered on his lips as he watches Elijah all bright eyed and excited, mouthful of waffles and milk dripping from his lips as he talked on and on.

“If Dad’s taking you NASA, where am I taking you?” Bucky joins into the conversation, eyebrows raised.

“Daddy you can come space with me! Both of you can,” he says simply, not even noticing the soft smiles and teary eyes in both his father's faces.

“Yeah, one day E.” Bucky whispers, holding all his will power to not sob his eyes out at how lucky he got with a family like this, feels Sam reach for his hand under the table, the softness of his skin a comfort to Bucky. 

“We’ll travel to the stars! And the spaceship will fly us and boom!” Rushing out his seat to show just how the spaceship flying would look with his body, an honorable attempt at flying noises to accompany. 

This moment, all of them together, the sweet simplicity of family, hearts synced in love. 

“I love you Dad! Love you Daddy!” Elijah screams out from mid spaceship trance, running to the other side of the table and in between Sam and Bucky, trying to half his body so he can hug both of them. 

“Love you too,” both Sam and Bucky say in unison, content smiles on their lips, the sun shining onto them through the blinds as the busy roads and chatter of New York broke the silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> @justficsandstuff on tumblr


End file.
